


The Loving Criminals

by Edethin (thelividcoffee)



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Smosh, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Burns, Cryaotic - Freeform, Cullen - Freeform, David - Freeform, Ian - Freeform, Joel - Freeform, Joshua - Freeform, Lindsay - Freeform, LuNa - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Matt - Freeform, Michael - Freeform, Miles - Freeform, Multi, Ray - Freeform, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, achievement hunter - Freeform, anthony - Freeform, arryn - Freeform, barbara - Freeform, burnie - Freeform, chaotic - Freeform, cinnamontoastken - Freeform, dunkelman, free - Freeform, gavin - Freeform, haywood, hecox - Freeform, heyman, hullum, jones - Freeform, kalel, ken - Freeform, kerry - Freeform, mari - Freeform, monki, morrison - Freeform, moss - Freeform, narvaez jr, ovenshire, padilla, pewdiepie - Freeform, ryan - Freeform, shawcross, smosh - Freeform, takahashi - freeform, tuggey, zech
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelividcoffee/pseuds/Edethin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of criminals in their daily lives who are also in love. That's the story. They are in the world of Grand Theft Auto, and they pull of heists, store robberies, and more criminal stuff.</p><p>ON HIATUS SINCE 22 JAN 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loving Criminals

Apartment 23, 25, 27, 29, 31. These the apartments that the criminals live in. The world of Los Santos is overrun by criminals, and nobody really gives a shit what they do. They can rob a bank, they can rob a convenient store, and the police wont come, because they are scared... scared of death. Three hundred thousand police have died in the last ten days. The police station has been recruiting police, no matter what skill. If they were fat, nerdy... didn't even know how to shoot a gun! At the apartments, there is something going on right now... a plan.  
"So if we enter in through the back entrance, they won't see it coming. It's the perfect plan!" Ian explained.

"Yeah, but... if they watched enough movies, they'd know to guard the back entrance." some random guy said.

"Who the fuck are you?" David asked.

"A guy with a wire." the guy said.

"Why would you tell us that? Shouldn't that be personal information that you should keep to yourself and the police? Or whoever you're working for. You're working for the police, right?" Ian asked. This guy with the wire, he wasn't any ordinary guy. He actually had more experience in the 'wire' community than anyone else. He'd know that if he said that he was wearing a wire, that'd people would ask why he would tell them that. Which would give him the chance to catch them by suprise. Ian walked towards him and pulled his jacket off. "The fuck? This guy isn't wearing a fucking wire..." Ian said, dazing out a little.

"Ian, are you okay?" David asked, stepping to the side a little to get a better view of what was happening.

"Yeah.. I'm fine.. it's just..." Ian stuttered, as he punched the guy in the nose, and kicked his body. After that he fainted. David looked at him on the ground and said "Ian?". He went closer to his body to kneel down and get closer to his face to see if he was alive. The other guy, he reached for something in his jacket and David spotted him. David got up in a flash, and as he pulled out a gun, he took his gun and knocked him over the head with it. After that, he cocked the gun and shot him in the face.

 

                                                                                                                    ı̴̴̡̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡̡ ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡̡̡

           

"Now... what to do with this body?" David asked himself, as he dragged the body out onto the veranda. He threw the body onto a car and he also threw the gun down to act like he was in a shootout with somebody that wasn't himself. But he missed the gun to go onto his body, so what he did, was jumped off of the veranda, picked up the gun and put it in his hand. David firmly grabbed onto the wall to start climbing up, and he put his hand up higher.. but then he fell and broke his leg. "Fuck!" David yelled, looking at the wound. It looks like nothing happened at all, no blood, but then he looked at the other side of his leg, and the bone was sticking out. "Oh... shit. That's gonna leave a mark. He thought for a minute, should he leave the bone sticking out, or should he rip it out? Someone was coming, so he hid the bone with the other guys jacket. "Hey there! How's it going?" David asked the person walking up to him. "What are you doing? Wait, what the hell are you doing!?" David said as the person got closer and closer, the person came and turned David over. "THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" David exclaimed in pain and anger, and the person just rips his bone out. "AHHHH!!!" David yells in pain, and he cried for about fifteen minutes. After he was done, he casually sat there. "You look like shit." Anthony said.

"Oh, Anthony. Why'd you just rip the bone out of my leg?" David asked him, looking at his wound.

"You're not going to be able to rob a bank with an open wound in the back of your fucking leg."  Anthony stated.

"How'd you know we were robbing a bank?" David asked, covering up his wound, with that dead guy's jacket.

"Sensed it. You rob a bank every Sunday." Anthony replied.

"Actually, it's only Saturday. But we're still robbing a bank." David told Anthony.

"Well..." Anthony said, he ran away pretending he didn't know that it wasn't Sunday.

"So you're just going to leave me here with a broken leg!?" David yelled. Anthony kept running and eventually got out of his sight. "Shit." David said. He was thinking of a way to actually stand up, so he just attempted to. "I feel like a goddamn baby not knowing how to walk." David told himself. He put his fine leg forward first, and he was okay. "That's a start!" David said, but then when he tried to move his other leg, his leg shut down and caused him to fall forwards. "For fucks sake!" David yelled. Ian came down the stairs and gave David his hand. David took his hand and stood up. "Let's get some rest before the robbery, okay?" Ian said, while helping him up the stairs. "Oh, and... how'd you manage to injure your leg like that?" Ian asked him.

"I tried climbing up, instead of using the stairs... I was almost there, but then I fell from like twenty-five feet." David explained.

"Why... didn't... Nevermind, let's just get some rest." Ian said as they reached the apartment. Ian put David onto the bed with his legs hanging off. David started to rest, but then Ian looked back at him and grabbed his legs and put them up. "Sleep well." Ian said, kissing his forehead. David closed his eyes and Ian just slept on the couch. A  few hours later, there was a large knock on the door, they both woke up and looked at the door. "Now who the fuck could that be?" Ian said, getting up, having a large stretch, and then opening the door.

 

                                                                                                                          ı̴̴̡̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡̡ ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡̡̡

 

"Is this... Ian Hecox?" the man asked.

"Yeah, why, who the hell are you?" Ian replied. The man punched him in the gut and turned him around.

"You're under-arrest." the police officer said, as David was getting up Ian said "No! You're leg is wounded, you won't be able to make it!" and then David tried to make it towards him and fell over on his way there. "Ian!!!" David yelled, as he was taken out the door and to the police car. David thought to himself, now why wasn't I arrested? He shall never figure it out. David climbed back onto the bed, and grabbed his legs onto it too. "How am I going to rob this bank? I have nobody else to rob it with..." David said, as a bunch of people came out of the two rooms that was next to his bed. "Yes you do, you idiot! You weren't the only one planning the goddamn robbery, we were all there too!" Matt said, as he kicked the door down. There was also Mari... and Anthony. "Anthony? How'd you get here?" David asked. "In reality, I didn't really run away. I ran away until Ian grabbed you inside, and then I came in threw the window... and DIDN'T break my leg." Anthony explained, as David felt offended. "Anyway... you can't help us. You're leg is wounded... it's... too bad." Mari said. Anthony and Matt just looked at her with a 'the fuck' face.

"What? It's true!" Mari repeated. Anthony and Matt continued to look at her with the face.

"Are you gonna stop staring at me like that, or are you gonna keep staring and waste time which is meant to be used for robbing the bank? Which one is it!?" Mari asked.

"Let's keep staring at her with this face." Matt said.

"Agreed." Anthony replied. They stared at her like that for over thirty-five minutes, and Mari was still standing up for some reason, while everyone else was sitting down. David just lied down while they kept staring at Mari. He ended up falling asleep because Matt and Anthony were still at it for over two hours. After a while, David decided, fuck this, and pressed the button that opened up a secret stash. Matt, Anthony and Mari didn't seem to notice, but David grabbed a special type of gun, and that's the only time were they decided to pay attention.

"David! No!" Matt said, "What? Just going to heal my leg... gosh... don't be so melodramatic." David readied up the gun and shot at the wound in his leg. "Fuck you all, I'm robbing a bank." David said, leaving the building. Anthony and Matt continued to look at Mari with a 'the fuck' face, while Mari just took a seat and turned on the Xbox One and played Spelunky. Apparently, Spelunky was on Xbox One, so deal with the logic. David got in the car that was broken, for some reason, and started it up. It wasn't his, and it wasn't locked, so whoever's car it was... bye bye. David pulled up at the closest bank and got ready a speech for a robbery.

"Should I use... Everyone get the fuck down, this is a stickup! Or.. should I use, Give me all of your fucking money, this is a stickup! Or the previous one without the this is the stickup? Fuck it, I'm using the first one. He got out of his car and got ready to enter. He barged in and said "Everyone get the fuck... down..?" he stopped, because there was already a bunch of people robbing the bank. "The fuck?" the other guy said. "Who's this guy?" he said. "Michael, kill him." one of them said, "With pleasure." Michael said as another group barged in "Get the fuck down! Wait what the fuck?" he said, looking at all the other people robbing the bank.

"Ken, you said nobody would be robbing this bank!" the guy said.

"Calm down, Cry... It's just... I didn't.. okay I fucking lied." Ken replied. They all looked around the room, and Michael stopped the extermination process.

"Michael... I told you to kill him." he said.

"Yeah, but now there's a bunch of other fucking people I don't know who to kill, Geoff!" Michael said, as Geoff started to tap his head to think. He was thinking of who to exterminate first, the two people over there, or the one person over in the other direction. In this time, the bank employees could of escaped.

"I got it! Miles, you kill the guy named 'Ken' and Kerry you kill that guy named Cry, don't know what type of name that is, and Michael, kill that single over there."

"You got it, boss." they all said at the same time. Then Anthony, Matt and Mari barge in the room.

"What'd we miss?" Matt asked. Matt looked around and saw everyone.

"Seriously.. Why rob this bank?" Ken asked everyone.

"Closest to our apartments." everyone in the room said at the same time. David looked over at the counter and there was nobody there. They all went to the door to look outside and they drove away... with the money.

"Well, there goes our money..." Ken said. Geoff stood up on the counter.

"Okay, everyone! Listen up! Since we're all criminals, we should get along. I know that's something coming from me, because I'm like the ultimate criminal of all time..." Geoff was saying until he was interrupted.

"Not really, I actually think that Tyler is." Matt said.

"Who the fuck is Tyler?" everyone asked, including Geoff.

"That guy off that TV show?" Matt replied.

"HE'S FUCKING FICTION!" Geoff yelled at Matt. Geoff was clearing his throat to continue to talk. "Okay! As I was saying. We should all get along, coming from me, ultimate criminal of all time... blah blah blah.. So, we'll all just shake fucking hands... whether you bitches like it or not? Okay? Okay!" Geoff explained. David put his gun in his pocket and walked over to the big group of people.

"Nice to meet you, Kerry." David said, "Yeah sure.. whatever." Kerry replied, with a frown on his face. They all shook hands and got it over with. They eventually searched the place to see if they left money in a safe somewhere, but no. They took it all. They all got in their cars and left to their apartments.

 

                                                                                                              ı̴̴̡̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡̡ ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡̡̡

 

When they got back to their apartments they noticed that Ian was back there. "Ian!" David yelled, running towards him and kissing him firmly on the lips. "You sure missed me." Ian said, "Yeah..." Mari said, turning away. "So how'd you escape the police station?" David asked, "I didn't... I paid three hundred thousand dollars..." Ian said. They all were left in shock, wondering where the hell he got the money from. After three minutes of staring directly into Ian's eyes, one of them started to tap their hand to think of what to say.  
"So, how'd you get the money?" Matt asked. "While David was down there with his broken leg, and you were all in your room doing some random shit, I actually got out secretly, and went to rob the bank. They ended up giving me over four million dollars in cash." Ian replied, "But when we were there, they escaped with money in their cars..." Mari said, "They didn't give me everything... I said they could keep 1% of cash. So, if you ended up successfully robbing it, it would of actually been over two hundred thousand dollars, which is still a lot, but not the best. Now get some sleep, we're gonna need it for tomorrow." Ian explained. Everyone went to their rooms and had a nice sleep, while at the other apartments...

Michael was on the computer searching up what the best bank to rob was. Lindsay came up to him and rubbed his shoulders. "Whatcha doing?" Lindsay asked him.

"Just searching up international banks." Michael replied.

"What for?" Lindsay replied.

"To rob." Michael replied, Lindsay kissed him on the cheek and said good night, because she missed him and really wanted to talk to him. As she was walking away, Michael looked back. "You know, Lindsay? You can come with us if you want, I mean... I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all." Michael said to Lindsay, "That'll be great, Michael. Now get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day for all of us. Love you." Lindsay replied, getting in her room to get some sleep. Michael turned off his computer and went into his room with Lindsay. Geoff was in the other apartment next to theirs searching up hit-men. His dad walked in, because his dad is like an international criminal that helps him do his work.

"What are you doing son?" his dad asked.

"Just searching up hit-men." Geoff replied.

"No need. Get the work done yourself, you don't need hit-men to do your dirty work for you. I knew you were a mistake..." his dad replied.

"Dirty work? This is actually what I do for living! Who do you think you are, telling me I do dirty work, huh? Oh, and I'm a mistake!? You used to kill everyone you saw back in the day-"

"That's not true! I killed them because they were a threat to everyone that was a criminal!" his dad yelled.

"What just like you!? You don't kill other criminals! That's not what you do in life, you let the other criminals live, even though, I nearly killed a group today... but that doesn't matter! Why the fuck do you live with me!? You don't appreciate what I do, and you don't even do any fucking work around here! So if you're not going to appreciate my fucking work... THEN GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Geoff yelled. His dad walked towards him in a rush, with a furious face. He picked him up by the shirt.

"You don't say that shit to me! I am more important in your life than anyone else! If you stopped hanging out with that kid, Michael, then you'd understand. He's a piece of shit! You and I both know that, and his wife is a bitch, too-" as soon as that word hit Geoff's brain, he ended up punching his dad in the nose. His anger got control of him. He looked at his fist, and there was blood on the two first knuckles. Geoff went into his room yelling "Fuck!" repeatedly.

At the other apartments, Ian left for a bit with the others to get some supplies, but when they come back they see a guy beating up David. "No! You get away from him!!" Ian yells. 

"Oh yeah? And what the fuck are you going to do?" the buff man said.

 


End file.
